Savin' Me
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Rory Gilmore has been through some tough things in her life but never once was she a victim like she was now. What happens when she meets her real father for the first time? What happens when she meets up with an old face? Will she let them in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *** **clears throat * Well this is going to be a crossover and should be interesting enough... LOL... So everything on GG happened up to Rory's senior year in college but she isn't with Logan anymore... * glares at my muse * This is all your fault... So anyways this is a Gilmore Girls/Criminal Minds crossover... * clears throat again * Yes, I said a Gilmore Girls/Criminal Minds crossover... * evil laugh * It should be interesting since Tristan is now an FBI agent! * smiles * I'd just love to see him in well in anything with a gun! * looks at Katie * Oh yeah before I forget onto the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or GG... * mutters while glaring * I can't even own my muse because she owns me!

JJ walked into the bull pen of the BAU with a heavy heart. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that the case she was about to present to the team was going to be a hard one for a couple different members of their team. Her eyes flicked up to Hotch's office and then to the newest member of their team. She couldn't help but wonder how both were going to take the news of what their new case is.

She took in a deep breath and then made her way across the bull pen and up the stairs to Hotch's office and knocked once before opening up the door. "We have a case Hotch."

Hotch nodded and said "Have everyone meet in the conference room in five minutes JJ."

JJ nodded and then walked in and placed the file on Hotch's desk before looking him in the eyes. "Hotch you may want to meet them now. I know that you said five minutes but if you open up the folder you will see why I said now."

Hotch frowned but picked up the folder and opened it up. He read the details of the case and then paled some. He shot up out of his chair with the case file in his hand and made his way out of his office and came to a stop on the catwalk by the railing and then called out "Conference room NOW!"

Emily looked up at the tone of Hotch's voice but didn't think anything of it other than that they must have a new case and she looked around and saw the new guy Tristan as well as Derek and Spencer getting up from their seats and head towards the conference room. She saw the urgency in the way that Hotch moved and she wondered what had him so agitated. She shook the thought out of her head and followed everyone else into the conference room.

Hotch could feel everyone's eyes on him as he paced the conference room instead of sitting down. He saw Dave looking at him concerned from the corner of his eye but he shook his head. His eyes landed on the newest member of his team and he wondered what Tristan's reaction was going to be to the new case. He knew about Tristan's past and he had been sure that he wouldn't like the kid but it turned out that he did like Tristan and he had become like another son to him. He sighed and decided to take the seat next to Tristan instead of sitting by Emily like he normally would. He wanted to make sure that Tristan knew he wasn't alone.

He looked at JJ and nodded and said "Go ahead and tell us about the case JJ."

JJ looked at Hotch and then looked at everyone as they opened up the case file and then she turned towards the screen and brought an image up onto it. "There have been five rapes and four murders in New Haven, Conneticut on the Yale campus. All victims are between the ages of twenty one and twenty three. All of them have brown hair and blue eyes. The first victim was Rory Gilmore and she was also the only survivor."

Before she could continue to go on she heard a gasp and her gaze flew to Hotch but saw that it was Tristan who was the one who had gasped. She looked at Hotch who nodded and then she sighed and said "The second victim was a Natalie Jacobs who was twenty two. Then there was Debra Hanks, Michelle Sloan and Veronica Summers. They were raped, beaten and then murdered and their bodies were found on campus."

Tristan couldn't take his eyes off of the file in front of him. He couldn't believe that the woman he was looking at was his Mary. He couldn't believe that someone could do something like that although he should because after all look at the profession he was in. He looked over at his boss and saw the tight lines surrounding his mouth and eyes and he knew that the case had hit him the same way as him.

"What can you tell us about the victim that survived?" Derek asked.

Hotch looked at JJ and then at Derek and said "Rory Gilmore is twenty two years old and a Senior at Yale University who is majoring in journalism. She lives on campus and has a roommate by the name of Paris Geller. She was in the hospital for four days before they released her. She has broken ribs, lacerations all over her body and she was sexually assaulted."

Everyone but Tristan raised their eyebrows at what Hotch just said and Dave finally said what everyone was thinking. "How do you know so much about Ms. Gilmore, Aaron?"

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes and then opened them back up and looked over at Tristan who was pale but holding firm on not showing much reaction to what they had all just heard about the new case. He knew that Tristan was trying to hold everything in so that he didn't lose it but he also knew that it wouldn't do the young man any good so he tapped him on the shoulder and once he had his attention he nodded his head letting him know that he could talk. He knew that he would have to tell everyone how he knew all that information about Rory but he wanted to give Tristan a chance to say what he was thinking.

Tristan took in a deep breath and let it out and then stood up. "Rory Gilmore and I use to go to school together. You all have heard me refer to her as Mary when we have went out to the bars on team night."

Derek's mouth dropped open in shock and then he closed it before swallowing and saying "I'm sorry Kid."

Tristan nodded and then Dave looked from Tristan and back to Hotch and said "Aaron, you never answered my question. How do you know so much about Ms. Gilmore?"

Hotch sighed and stood up and looked at the members of his team who were also his friends and family before putting a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Her injuries I know because of the file. I know her personal information because Rory Gilmore is actually my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter... Now this chapter will have some more of Hotch and the BAU team but it will also have Rory in it...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or GG... * mutters * My muse won't even let me own her right now so she's in charge!

Hotch sighed and stood up and looked at the members of his team who were also his friends and family before putting a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Her injuries I know because of the file. I know her personal information because Rory Gilmore is actually my daughter."

He waited on what he just said to sink in. He saw the moment that what he said had sunk into everyone's head because none of them could stop their mouths from dropping open in shock. If the situation wasn't so serious he probably would have laughed at the varying expressions on their faces.

Dave looked up at Hotch with wide eyes and finally said "Rory Gilmore is your daughter? How come I didn't know you had a grown daughter Aaron?"

Hotch sighed and said "Rory isn't even aware that I am her biological father. She thinks that I am her Uncle but after this I don't think that I'm going to be able to keep the truth from her no matter how much Lorelai may want too. You see I met Lorelai when I was forced to attend one of my Mom and Dad's many functions as a teenager and I liked what I saw. Things quickly escalated between Lorelai and I but nobody but Chris who is the guy that has been standing in as Rory's Dad knew about our relationship. We knew that if they did then my Mom and Dad as well as Lorelai's Mom and Dad would force us to do something we weren't ready for. About three months into mine and Lorelai's relationship my Dad got a job offer he couldn't refuse and we moved. Lorelai told me the night before we left that she was pregnant and that she didn't want it to ruin my life. I was young and stupid and went along with what she wanted because in all honestly I was sixteen years old and I had plans. Unfortunately those plans cost me my daughter but I was at least still in her life as one of her Mom's best friends and I gained the Uncle title."

Tristan looked at Hotch and could tell that talking about the past was bothering him so he decided to bring the attention to him. "I knew Rory before I left for Military school but things between her and I were strained. Unfortunately because of the way I was raised and with the way my Dad and Mom are I wasn't sure how to show Rory how I liked her so I reverted to the whole grade school thing except I didn't pull her hair or anything like that. I acted arrogant and cocky and conceited and only finally got her to see the real me minutes before I left."

Emily raised an eyebrow at Tristan and murmured "So you acted in High school like you do now?"

That caused everyone to chuckle a bit and it broke the ice and Hotch said "I want wheels up in twenty minutes. I know that we should probably hand this face off to another team but Strauss doesn't even know I have a daughter although the Director does. I can't trust anyone to find the person responsible for these murders and my daughter's attack like I can trust all of you."

Dave nodded and stood up. "Don't worry about it Aaron none of us are going to tell you that we shouldn't take the case. We will all make sure that we keep you from going off the deep end. You just have to remember that you're not alone."

Hotch nodded and then looked over at Tristan. "Kid, you ready to see the girl you fell in love with so many years ago?"

Tristan blushed a little but nodded. "I'm more than ready Hotch. You knew that I was planning on trying to see her when I went to Hartford in a couple weeks anyways so I guess this just moves things up."

Hotch nodded. "Alright everyone wheels up in twenty minutes and not a minute later."

One by one Derek, Spencer, Emily, JJ and Dave all nodded and then Dave looked at Tristan and said "Kid if you need to talk you know where I'm at."

Tristan nodded but didn't say anything because he wasn't sure what he could say. Right now all he wanted to do was get to New Haven, Connecticut and see that Rory was alive and even semi okay with his own two eyes. He knew that Hotch was feeling the same way as him but probably even more so since it was his daughter that had been hurt.

Rory was laid back on the bed in her dorm room with her eyes closed. She didn't close her eyes much lately because anytime she did she saw her attacker. Anytime she actually fell asleep she would wake up screaming because of the nightmares. She sighed as she wondered if she would ever feel safe again. She knew that her Mom and Paris were worried about her but she didn't know how to make them stop.

She hadn't been out of her dorm room since she got back from the hospital. She had tried a couple of times but each time she tried she would end up having a panic attack so she finally just quit trying. She knew that eventually she would have to leave her dorm room for more than just going to the bathroom. She knew that she had changed a lot since the attack but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but want to wear jeans and long sleeve shirts all the time. She couldn't help but want to make sure that she was covered from head to toe.

She sighed again and opened her eyes as she thought about what the Detective had called and told her today. She was surprised yet she knew that she shouldn't be that the Detective and Campus police had called in the FBI because they couldn't figure out who was attacking and killing the women on campus. She couldn't help but wonder if her Uncle's team would be the one to come because if it was she knew then that she would be able to finally leave her dorm room because she knew her Uncle would make her feel safe and that he would keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or GG...

Once on plane nobody talked a whole lot because they had already went over the case. Dave and Emily both kept an eye on Hotch and Tristan. They could see what this was doing to the two men and they weren't sure how to help them. Emily smiled slightly at the thought of Hotch having a grown daughter. She knew that he was good with Jack so she had no doubt that he would be just as good with Rory. She only hoped that Rory would let both Hotch and Tristan in and help her.

As soon as they landed in New Haven, Connecticut Hotch looked at everyone and said "JJ and Reid I want you two to go to the police station and find out what you can. Morgan, you and Dave go and take a look at the last crime scene. Tristan, Emily and me will go and see Rory."

Dave raised an eyebrow but nodded. He knew that both Hotch and Tristan needed to see Rory with their own two eyes to know that she's alright. He also knew that Emily would make sure that both men plus Rory were okay with one another. He patted Hotch on the shoulder and then followed Morgan to one of the three SUV's that were parked at the airport.

Emily looked at Tristan and Hotch and said "Come on you two lets go and make sure that Rory is alright. I know that is what you two want to do more than anything."

Hotch nodded and looked at Tristan. "Are you ready to go and see Rory?"

Tristan took in a deep breath and let it out as he nodded. "I'm ready to see her but I don't know how ready she will be to see me though."

Hotch smiled. "Tristan you know Rory and you know she doesn't hate anybody. It will all be alright. Now lets get to our girl."

Tristan nodded and followed Hotch and Emily to one of the SUV's. He was more nervous that he would let anyone know about seeing Rory again. Even after all these years she still held his heart. Once in the backseat of the SUV he sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want Rory to see the anger in his eyes and think that it was directed at her. No the anger he was feeling was towards the UNSUB and he wanted nothing more than to find the guy and lay into him but he knew that he wouldn't. He wasn't sure how long he had his eyes closed but he opened them back up when he felt the SUV come to a stop.

He hopped out of the backseat while Hotch and Emily got out for the front seats. He took in a couple deep breaths and let them out as he started to follow Hotch. He was trying to make sure that he wouldn't lose it completely when he got a look at Rory that wasn't from the pictures in the files that they had been given.

Hotch looked at Tristan who was standing behind him when he came to a stop at Rory's dorm room door and he grabbed the younger man and pulled him up to beside him and then he turned back towards the dorm room door and knocked on it. When he heard movement behind the door his breath caught in his chest before he realized that he needed to breathe. He kept his eyes on the door and when it opened he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open as he got the first look at his daughter. "Oh God Rory."

Rory pulled the door further open and then took two steps and threw her arms around her Uncle. "Oh God Uncle Aaron. I'm so glad that it's you that came here."

Hotch hugged Rory and then pulled lightly back and said "Rory lets us come in and then we need to talk. Not only do we need to talk about what happened to you but we need to talk about something else as well."

Rory nodded but kept her arm around Hotch as she led the way into her dorm room. As she let go of Hotch she took a look at the other two Agents with him and her heart started beating rapidly in her chest as she recognized Tristan. "Tristan."

Tristan smiled slight and walked over to Rory and whispered "Hey Mary."

At his words Rory's eyes filled with tears and then before either of them knew what she was going to do she threw herself into Tristan's arms and started sobbing. "I'm not a Mary anymore."

Tristan closed his eyes on a wave of pain but he got it under control and opened his eyes back up and looked down at his Mary. "Yes, you are a Mary. Don't let what the bastard did to you take that away from you Rory. Plus you always have been and you always will be my Mary."

Rory nodded and sniffled into Tristan's chest and she said "Can we sit down? It still hurts to move around a lot."

Tristan frowned at that and then gently lifted Rory into his arms and moved towards the couch in the main room of the dorm room and he sat down with her in his lap. The only reason he kept her in his lap is because when he tried to put her at his side she clung tighter to him. "Okay Mary you can stay on my lap but you need to look at Hotch and Emily also. Okay?"

Rory nodded and lifted her head from where it was at on Tristan's chest. She looked up and saw that Hotch was sitting in front of her on the table while the woman was sitting beside her. "I'm sorry it's just been so long since I've seen Tris. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now."

Hotch smiled and said "Don't apologize Rory it's okay. Do you mind if we talk of something personal before we get to the case?"

Rory shook her head. "Not at all Uncle Aaron."

Hotch tensed at Rory calling him Uncle Aaron but he made himself relax. "Rory I'm not sure how to tell you this but I think it is time that you know the truth. I'm not your Uncle well you knew I wasn't your Uncle by blood but I'm not your Uncle at all. I'm actually your father."

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock and then she smiled. "You know I got into Yale for a reason Dad. I could tell the resemblance between us years ago but thank you for finally telling me the truth. Anytime I tried to bring it up to Mom she would change the subject."

Hotch let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding and he smiled. "Okay now that we got that out of the way can you tell us about the attack? Before I forget you know Tristan and me but the woman sitting beside you is SSA Emily Prentiss."

Rory smiled at Emily and said "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

Emily smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Rory. Can you tell us what you remember of the attack?"

Rory nodded and the smile on her face slipped away. "I haven't talked much since the attack let alone talk about the attack. I was walking across campus to come back here when a man came up to me. He started talking to me but he creeped me out so without even saying anything to him I walked around him. The next thing I know he hit me from behind and then grabbed me. I tried to fight him I swear I did but he was just too strong. The next thing I remember is waking up in a dorm room but I can't tell you where."

She had to stop for a minute and take in a couple deep breaths as she closed her eyes because you was starting to flashback. After taking in another deep breath and let it out she opened her eyes back up and saw that her Dad, Emily and Tristan were looking at her in concern. "I'm fine it's just hard to talk about. He raped me several times but each time he did I fought back. After he was finished the last time he took me out in the dark. I can't tell you how long I was with him because I don't know. He blindfolded me before he took me out of his dorm room. The next thing I remember is he dropped me onto the ground and then started beating me and strangling me. I knew that he was going to kill me and I lost consciousness after that. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital."

By the time Rory was done talking Tristan was vibrating with anger but he was trying to keep it under control. He hated that Rory had to go through something like that. He saw Hotch looking at him and he gave him a strained smile.

Rory looked at her Dad and then at Emily and then at Tristan and suddenly said "Tris what are you doing with my Dad?"

Tristan and Hotch chuckled and Hotch said "Rory, Tristan has been on my BAU team now for about six months. He's an FBI agent."

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock and then she smiled. She started to open up her mouth to say something but before she could someone started banging on her door and she tensed suddenly in Tristan's arms and fear came into her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! This chapter will be short because it's Rory's thoughts on seeing Tristan for the first time since High School... I will also be showing Tristan's thoughts on seeing Rory for the first time since High School... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't GG or CM...

Rory couldn't believe that Tristan DuGrey was actually here in her dorm room. She couldn't believe that after so many years she was finally seeing him again. She couldn't believe that he knew her Dad and that he was an FBI Agent. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she thought of how proud of him she was.

When she heard the knock on the door she tensed but slowly relaxed when she felt Tristan gently rubbing her back. Her eyes had fear in them she knew but she also saw how Emily got up to go towards the door and how her Dad stood in front of her with his gun out. She knew that no matter who was at the door that she would be protected by not only her Dad but by Tristan as well.

She couldn't believe how safe she felt in his arms. She had been so sure that she would never feel safe in a man's arms again after what that monster had done to her. She realized that she felt completely safe in Tristan's arms now just like she had back in High School. She felt her heart skip a beat at that realization but decided that she wouldn't analyze that realization until later when she was on her own again.

She turned her head and looked at Tristan again and when she saw his eyes on her and the concern in his eyes she gave him a slight smile and relaxed the rest of the way into his arms. She didn't care that he used to annoy her in High School. All she cared about is that she finally felt one hundred percent safe with his arms around her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan couldn't believe that Rory had relaxed in his arms after the knock on her door. He couldn't believe that she was actually letting him hold her like this. He couldn't help but think how perfect she felt in his arms after all this time. When he saw her look at her Dad he quickly let his eyes scan her body and he saw all her injuries without being told where they were and he had to swallow the growl that threatened to escape his lips.

He couldn't believe that someone had done this to his Mary. He couldn't believe that after what she went through that she was letting him hold her. As he thought about that he realized that she felt safe with him and that she trusted him. It was then that he silently vowed that no matter what he would make sure she wasn't hurt anymore. He would do everything and anything in his power to make sure that she was safe while they were here looking for the man who did this to her.

He couldn't help but think that even with the bruises that were slowly fading that she was still as beautiful as ever. In High School he had liked her a lot but seeing her now and holding her now made him realize that in High School he had loved her and that even now several years later he still loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or CM...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hotch watched as Emily pulled her gun out and hold it up before pulling the door open a little ways. He let out a sigh of relief when Emily relaxed and placed her gun back into it's holster before opening the door the rest of the way. When he saw who was entering the dorm room he glared. "Did you have to bang on the door Dave?"

Dave looked at Hotch who still had his gun out and raised up his hands. "I'm sorry Aaron. I didn't mean to scare you guys. How is everything going here?"

Hotch shook his head and looked at his oldest friend and sighed. "Dave come and meet my daughter Rory. Rory this man here is David Rossi. He's a profiler on my team but he's also one of my oldest and dearest friends. Although after that stunt I'm rethinking that."

Rory chuckled and looked up at the man standing beside her father. "Hello Agent Rossi it's nice to finally meet you. Dad has told me so much about you over the years and I've read a couple of your books."

At that Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at Hotch. "I thought you said she didn't know you were her father? For just finding out that you're her father and not her uncle she is taking it pretty easy."

Hotch shook his head and chuckled. "I didn't know that she knew that she was my daughter and not my niece. I have a very smart daughter and she took it very well and once we cleared it up she started calling me Dad. Now why are you here Dave?"

Dave smiled and then looked at Rory and then back at Hotch. "I just wanted to let you know that everyone is at the police station. I also figured that it wouldn't hurt to come and meet my new found niece and to see if she needed anything or to see if Emily needed help with you and DuGray. I know how hard this case is hitting both of you."

Hotch nodded and looked at Rory. "Do you want to stay here or would you rather go to the police station with us honey? It is completely up to you."

Rory thought about it for a minute and then looked at her Dad. "If it is okay with everyone else I think I would like to go along. I haven't been out of my dorm room much since the attack so I'd like to get a little bit of fresh air. Plus for some reason before you, Agent Prentiss and Tris showed up I was feeling like something was going to happen. I've learned over time not to ignore those feelings when I get them so I'd rather be with you and Tris where I feel safe. If that is okay with you Dad that is."

Hotch smiled and nodded. "It's more than okay with me honey. Do you want to go change before we go?"

Rory smiled and nodded and let Hotch help her up off of Tristan's lap. She then slowly made her way to her bedroom. As soon as she shut the door she let out a sigh. She couldn't believe how safe she had felt with Tristan's arms around her. She slowly made her way over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and sweatshirt and slowly got dressed. She hated that everything she did was slow these days but she was in a lot of pain.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Rory shut her bedroom door Dave turned to look at Hotch and Tristan. "So how are you both really doing?"

Tristan stood up from where he had been sitting and sighed. "Honestly Rossi I want to find the man who hurt Rory and beat him within an inch of his life. However since I know that I can't do that without getting into trouble I will settle for finding the bastard who did this to Rory and all the other girls and make sure that he never sees the light of day again except from behind bars."

Hotch nodded and looked at Tristan and then to Dave. "I agree one hundred percent with Tristan. I want to make sure the asshole pays for what he did to my daughter and the other victims. I don't like seeing my daughter in fear. I don't like seeing how much pain she is in. I want to take her pain away but I can't and right now I'm at a complete loss as to what to do for her. I don't like not knowing what to do."

Dave nodded and placed one hand on Hotch and one hand on Tristan. "Aaron and Tristan we will find the man responsible for this. We would have found him anyways because of what he's doing but since he hurt one of our family members even if we didn't know about her you can damn well be sure that we will find him sooner rather than later. How is Rory holding up?"

Hotch shook his head. "Honestly I don't think she's holding up at all. I think she is trying to pretend that everything is okay when it isn't. When you banged on the door she got so frightened and I couldn't do anything about it. I don't want my daughter being afraid of every little noise she hears. It's not fair to her at all."

Emily walked over and put her hand on Hotch's arm and said softly "Hotch, Rory will get through this. She has you, she has Tristan, she has Dave, she has me and everyone else. We will all do whatever we have to do to make sure that she comes out of this as okay as she can be. You just need to be there for her and listen to her when she wants to talk. She's strong Hotch and I can tell that even though I just met her. After all she has you for a father and I can already tell she's taking out you in a lot of ways. Just be calm and be patient with her."

Hotch nodded and looked over at Emily with a sad smile and whispered "Thank you Emily."

Emily smiled and shook her head but didn't say anything because the bedroom door opened. She looked towards the door and when she saw how baggy the close that Rory was wearing were on her, her heart broke for the young girl she just met. She walked over to Rory and wrapped her arm gently around her and helped her walk because she could tell that Rory was in pain. She helped Rory from the dorm room all the way out to the SUV with Hotch in front of them, Tristan on Rory's other side and Dave behind them. She knew without anyone saying anything that they were closing ranks around Rory and for that she was glad.


End file.
